Crazy In love
by jessicapshaws
Summary: Based on the episode 13x22


**I never write smut, but I thought I would give a try, because last episode WAS SO HOT. Tweet me at jessicapshaws. Forgive my English too.**

EM x AR – EM x AR – EM x AR – EM x AR – EM x AR – EM x AR – EM x AR

Arizona Robbins was totally going crazy with want, she was getting ready to leave her shift, she had sexy underwear, because she knew she wanted Eliza and she would get her today. Ever since the brunette doctor said she wanted to have sex with her she was in a constantly turned on. At first she hesitated, but not because of Eliza, but because of herself, she wanted Eliza so bad and she wanted a perfect night, and Eliza was so forward about it, it throw Arizona off a little. And then when they had their moment in the elevator.

When she first told Eliza she could not make it, she saw the sadness in Eliza's face, and she almost cried because there it was this amazing, sexy, intelligent, funny, confident, awesome woman and she could not take her and show her how much she wanted her. So she explained at her best how her body already reacted to Eliza, and they almost kissed. And she only didn't kiss Eliza, because if she got a little closer to the brunette she would take her right there and she wouldn't give a fuck about the world. But she wanted it to be special and with not people looking at her hot girlfriend's (?) body. They didn't talk about the girlfriend part, but she was falling for Eliza, and she hoped the brunette felt the same.

So when finally she made it to the end of the day, and she was ready to take her girl home and have lots of awesome sex with her. She was ready to spend the night with Eliza and not sleeping at all. And then the brunette started to talk about her day and Arizona didn't care, so she shut her up and told her to get in the car and Eliza seemed to like the idea, her green eyes sparkled with the idea, that beautiful pair of green eyes.

And now they were in the car, it would be a fifteen minutes ride, and as soon as she started the car it started to play Crazy in Love, and she looked at Eliza and that pair of green eyes were eating her, Eliza bit her bottom lip and Arizona almost came, their sexual tension was so thick. Eliza place a hand in her thigh and she had to control herself to not crash the car. Her body was beaming of anticipation. She needed Eliza now.

When they finally arrived at her house, she parked and before she could open the door Eliza hold her by the waist and kissed her calmly, deep and so passionately, it drove her crazy with want.

"Arizona, babe, before we come in, I want us to have a minute, to calm down because we are in such a high right now. I want us to enter your house, calmly, and going to your bedroom and then, then I will have you for myself. I just need to calm our nerves a little bit." And she kissed me again after I nodded, this woman was perfection, we spend about 3 minutes trying to get calm and having sweet kisses in my doorstep, until I finally calmed down and got the keys to my house out of my purse. I opened the door, we entered with joined hand and headed to the bedroom. We didn't need to talk, we got it, we only needed each other touches.

As soon as we arrived in my bedroom, I put my purse in the chair, and I got her purse and did the same. Then I turned my attention to Eliza, she was smiling and she held me by the waist and kissed me, she kissed me with pure lost and passion, and when we didn't have enough breath in our lungs, she let me go and started to kiss my neck and before I knew it she was taking her shirt off, and I swear I died a little bit.

"Can I undress you?" She asked looking at me with lust, checking my body with her eyes.

"Only if you get undressed too, so we can have our naked plans coming true" She gives me one of her sexy smiles and looks at me as if I am the only woman on earth. And she gets my shirt of, she touches my skin and it give me goosebumps, she kissed my neck where she learned that it makes me moan every time. And then she moves her mouth to my covered breasts and kiss them while slowly getting my bra off and as more of my skin is showed more places for her to cover with kisses, light bites and licks. When her tongue makes contact with my nipple for the first time, I go to heaven and a shiver goes through my body. It is like I was drowning and could finally breath again.

"Let's move to bed" she said. I knew she wanted me more comfortable, so we moved, we were in bed and she had take her bra and pants off, she was only in her panties and the sight I was having, I am such a lucky woman. She was on top of me, teasing me with kisses and bites, discovering all the places to make me shiver and I was doing the same. We were taking our time, building more anticipation, I almost came when she sucked my neck in that sweet spot. And she was a very attentive lover, then she got up and helped me out of my pants and helped me get my leg off. And the most important, she had such a care with me, and not a pity look on her face, that mattered to me.

We adjusted in bed, we were going crazy, we were calm one moment, having sweet little moments and the next we were a horny mess. Now we just took a moment to kiss, and feel each other. We took off our panties and had a thin blanked around us. Eliza said she wanted a moment just to be, she caressed my body, gave me more kisses and I was smiling so hard. We both were nervous because we wanted each other and she made me feel things I never thought I could feel again. It was like I was a virgin again. Then between that sweet moment things got heated and she had her hands on my thigh and was kissing me hard, I took her hand and put it in my ass while I put my leg on top of her, then she got her leg between my thighs and made contact with my sex, I moaned and I was almost grinding against her leg, when she took the blanket off us and started to kiss my body going below, kissing my breasts, my stomach, the inside of my thighs, leaving bite marks and hickeys where her mouth went.

And when she finally arrived where I most needed her, she looked up at me and smiled, she took my hand interlocking my fingers and her tongue made contact with my sex for the first time, and she didn't loose time, she licked, she kissed and took even little bites whenever she could get her mouth to. I was a moaning mess, one hand interlocked with her and the other on her hair. And when she made contact with my clit and sucked, I could feel my soul leave my body. She made me come in her mouth, and she licked me clean. And she didn't stop there, while I was catching my breath she enjoyed my boobs, giving kisses and she bit my nipple and looked at me. If I hadn't die, this was the moment I died. And she came up and kissed me.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes. I love it." I kissed her again, tasting my come in her mouth.

"I am not finished with you yet Robbins." She gave me a mischievous smirk.

She lowered our body and our sexes made contact, she was grinding her body against mine,, making the most delicious friction, we stole kissed, our hands were all over each other, and she took me to the edge again.

"Are you close? I want to come together."

"I am babe. Are you?" She asked me. Our breaths were rached, making it difficult to talk, I gave her a nod.

And we came together for the first time. I lost the count of how many times we came, but we spent the night learning each other body. She tasted delicious and I could not get enough, between rounds while catching our breaths we had sweet moments and small talks. She made me feel comfortable. After exhausting ourselves, we slept peacefully holding each other.

The next morning I woke up wrapped around the most beautiful woman. And I could not be happier to fall in love with this wonderful human being. Life was finally good.


End file.
